The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Eckadoniaxe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having flower bracts with desirable colors, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of a proprietary Poinsettia selection identified as code number P-30, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary Poinsettia selection identified as F-29, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Eckadonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., in 1997. The selection of this plant was based on its inflorescence form, attractive flower bract colors and good plant form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings taken at Encinitas, Calif., since 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Eckadoniaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Eckadoniaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large inflorescences with recurved pink and light pink bi-colored flower bracts.
2. Dark green-colored recurved leaves with green-colored petioles.
3. Uniform and upright plant habit.
4. Freely branching habit.
5. Natural season flower maturity date is December 7 for plants grown in Encinitas, Calif.; response time, about 10 weeks.
6. Excellent post-production longevity.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection P-30, plants of the new Poinsettia are taller and differ in flower bract color as flower bracts of plants of the selection P-30 are white in color. Plants of the new Poinsettia differ from plants of the male parent, the selection F-29, primarily in flower bract color as plants of the male parent have pink-colored flower bracts.
Plants of the new Poinsettia can be compared to plants of the Poinsettia cultivar Windark, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/087,917. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Poinsettia differed from plants of the cultivar Windark in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Poinsettia have larger and lighter green leaves than plants of the cultivar Windark.
2. Plants of the new Poinsettia have larger flower bracts than plants of the cultivar Windark.
3. Plants of the new Poinsettia have pink and light pink bi-colored flower bracts whereas plants of the cultivar Windark have red-colored flower bracts.
4. Inflorescences of plants of the new Poinsettia are larger and not as spherical as inflorescences of plants of the cultivar Windark.